


Harry Potter and His Midnight Adventure

by fuptathemagicdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pottercest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuptathemagicdragon/pseuds/fuptathemagicdragon
Summary: This is just my way of messing around with my writing abilities. I don't own the Harry Potter series or have anything to do with it. This is just my way of showing my continued love for it.





	1. An Unexpected Surprise

It was a particularly warm day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students were looking forward to the pleasures of being home for the summer. Students were sitting in the Great Hall, discussing summer plans and planning mid summer get-togethers. However, there was were three students missing from the Great Hall that afternoon. Ron, Harry, and Hermione back in the Gryffindor Common Room having a heated debate about Hoacruxes. “This is useless!” Hermione screamed as she threw the book she had just been furiously reading. It made a resounding “thunk” as it hit the floor of the Common Room. “Hermione, calm down,” Harry said. “We will figure this out. We just need to find the right book.” The trio had been furiously reading books from the forbidden section, trying to figure out how to destroy Hoarcruxes, but they had gotten no where.

“It’s bloody boiling in here,” Ron complained. He wore a pair of loose fitting trainers and a t-shirt. “I agree,” said Harry, who was similarly dressed. “I am fine,” commented Hermione. “I don’t know what you two are complaining about.” Ron snorted, “Easy for you to say Hermione, you are barely wearing any clothes!” He wasn’t lying. Hermione was wearing sky blue booty shorts with a semi-transparent top. A shameful amount of her ass was hanging out of her shorts, and it didn’t take a very keen eye to see the lacy, patterned material of blood red bra. As Hermione shot her head up to retort, Ron’s eyes darted around the room to find something else to stare at. “Well Ronald, if you are feeling so hot and bothered, maybe you should find something better to do rather than ogle me all day.” “I wasn’t ogling,” Ron shot back, flushed red with embarrassment. Harry got up and started up the stairs to the boys bedrooms. Ron and Hermione has begun to bicker frequently after they started dating. Ron, being a horny 21 year old, was pushing Hermione to have sex. However, Hermione, who was also 21, wanted to take things slower and enjoy the more subtle aspects of a relationship. Things like a romantic dinner, followed by a walk through the grounds of Hogwarts, and then a nice white night on Ron’s arms.

Harry on the other hand was having issues as well when it came to women. Ginny had begun to lose interest in him and had begun dating other guys just to spite him. Sometimes Harry would hear stories of Ginny’s wild encounters with Dean Thomas, the Creevey brothers, and even Cho Chang. The impending battle with Voldemort had put a lot of strain on their relationship and Harry had begun to isolate himself from Ginny. Harry knew deep down that when Voldemort would attack the school, he would come for those Harry loved. The thought of Ginny in Voldemort’s cold, boney grip gave him shivers. As Harry reached his bed, he saw a scroll of parchment lying on his bed. Next to it was an owl he couldn’t recognize. He picked up the parchment and read it out loud. “I know Ginny hasn’t been treating you well. Let me fulfill your desires. Meet me in the Room or Requirements at 9:30. LL.” As he reached the bottom of the page, the ink began to move around the page until all that was left was a large heart on the center of the parchment. Harry started at the page and contemplated the idea of going to meet this secret admirer. “This is an unexpected surprise,” he thought. He glanced over at the clock on his desk. It was 9:00. If he was going to make a decision, it would be now.


	2. The Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a taste of Luna and Harry getting ready for their eventful night

Harry stared at the parchment in his hand. This use of a burner owl left no clues as to who sender could be. Harry’s mind scrambled to identify the sender. This letter could have been sent from anyone, including a younger student at Hogwarts. His scar had made him legendary amongst many of the students. Romilda Vane had already made two attempts to slip Harry a love potion. Hermione’s quick wit was what had prevented Harry from what he thought would have been a great experience. Harry scrambled to get to his trunk, and once there, he located the Mauarders Map. He scavenged the map for all people who had “LL” as an initial. And then it struck him…. Luna Lovegood. “Of course!” Harry exclaimed in an exasperated voice. He was slightly surprised that Luna was at Hogwarts. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, the map, and his wand as he set off for the Room of Requirements. 

Harry muttered “Mischief Managed” and packed the map into his robes. He began the long walk to his destination. As he walked by a classroom… he could hear a cry, “Guys, give it back!” Suddenly, something pink darted across Harry’s face, and he caught a glimpse of hot pink panties as they flew down the corridor. “Accio panties,” Harry muttered, and the cloth flew into his hand. He gave them a sniff and was taken aback by the intoxicating aroma that overwhelmed his senses. He walked into the room where the noise was coming from and saw a completely named a Cho Chang surrounded by a majority of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Cho as this point had two cocks in her mouth. One hand was methodically jerking off the third cock while she was rhythmically riding two others on top of a desk. She saw Harry and toppled over from shock. “Hi Harry,” she said nervously as she got up. Most of the Ravenclaw boys just stared, not knowing what to do. Harry took in Cho’s beautiful body. Her jet black hair was settled over her shoulders and was just let my enough to cover her small, well-rounded tits. Her face was beautiful, except for the cum that covered most of it. She had a slender figure and her small hip bones protruded from her waist. Her flat belly was slightly glowing from the light of candle lights that were keeping the room from being pitch black. She was completely shaved, and her pink folds were visibly leaking from all the attention she was receiving. Harry could smell the same intoxicating aroma coming from her juices as they glistened on her inner thigh. Her ass was round and supple, but also red, which indicated a lot of spanking. Harry approached Cho and used the panties to wipe the cum from his face. “You are truly beautiful Cho,” he said as he began to walk away, wishing he could have Cho all for himself.

*in the Ravenclaw Common Room, in Luna’s Room, 2 hours earlier* Luna Lovegood put down her quill. She finished trying the parchment to an owl and opened a window. She watches the owl fly out the window, and a gentle breeze brushed against her skin. Luna paused a moment to appreciate the cool sensation that tingled across her skin, each nerve in her skin sending a tickling sensation up her arm, through her neck and into her brain, giving her a small but intense pleasure. Her muscles were tense with the anticipation of what would happen in the next two hours. Would Harry event open the letter? Would he even come? Or had she lost a friend forever? “A Merlin!” She said. She decided to waste time getting ready for the big moment tonight. She threw open her closet and whispered “Alohomora,” and grinned slyly as her closet expanded to reveal a wide and rather astonishing rack with lingerie. There was a wide variety of bras and panties in silk, lacy fabrics, and some very sexy cotton panties that were meant to have no top to accompany it. Luna took off her robes, revealing she wore nothing underneath them. Her nipples perked up and she let out a small gasp as the cool air from the open window brushed against her soft skin of her pussy. It was a blissful feeling, the wind tickling her as it swept through the room. It wasn’t enough to get her wet, but it sent small jolts of electricity between her legs and up to her core. She sifted through the mountains of sexy attire until she found the one she was looking for. It was a satin blue bra that was low cut to reveal plenty of cleavage. The two cups tied together at the front and made a cute bow. The bottom was a set of thin silk stockings with straps that latched onto a thong. Both sets were embroidered with hints of a red thread that traced the outline of her figure. It traced the sides of her panties and stockings, stopping just short of her joybox. On her bra, it highlighted sides of her breasts and continued along the straps. The threads seemed to glow and ripple as the eye passed over it, making it hard for anyone to avert their gaze. She knew this outfit would never fail. “Besides,” she thought, “It had been enough to get Ron to cheat on Hermione with her.” Luna grabbed one last item from inside the closet and closed the doors. She slipped on the Slytherin robes and whispered, “Accio mirror.” The full body mirror drifted across the bedroom and landed gently against the side of Luna’s bed, giving her an opportunity to look herself over. She knew she needed one final touch. Something that would make this night one to remember. She went back to her wardrobe and pulled on a rather small set of Slytherin robes. The robes were tight enough that they teased her soft, round boobs. She smirked as she remembered how she stole them from the Slytherin common room after an exhilarating night with Pansy Parkinson two months ago. She had made some other alterations to the robes. They were now short enough that they covered her ass but left the stockings and straps visible. She gave herself one last look. Once she was satisfied with her outfit, she grabbed a large coat and covered herself, saving all the fun for what she hoped would be a fruitful night.


	3. A Late-Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the action begins

Luna was the first to reach the Room of Requirements. She simply asked for a simple place for her to have an amazing night. As she entered the room, she giggled at the sight before her eyes. It was obvious that the Room had read who she was expecting. There were candles that were dimly lit to create an atmosphere. There was soft music emanating from a record player. The bed was in the dead center of the massive room. It was covered in silk sheets and the bedframe had the Ravenclaw diadem carved into it. Luna noticed the sheets were the same color as a quidditch snitch. Harry would love that she thought. Then she glanced over at the bedside table and walked over to it. Inside the top drawer were muggle condoms and Plan B pills. It was an interesting back-up plan for the magic contraceptive spell which had been proven to be 99% effective, but Luna decided it was better safe than sorry. The bottom drawer really got her excited. There, in a satin black case was a ball gag in the shape of a Golden Snitch, a pair of handcuffs, a small beaters bat, and an Amortentia scented perfume. Luna eyed the perfume with a mischievous grin. Luna hoped Harry was into S&M. If not, she would coax him into trying it out. She noticed a small coat hanger appear near the entrance to the Room, and a small shower had also appeared in the back corner of the room. It was as if the room anticipated them spending the entire night there. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was 9:20. She hope Harry would come tonight. Only he could quench the thirst she had for an honest, pure, heartfelt shag.

Harry’s head was racing has he rounded a corner on the 7th floor. Why would Luna want to shag him? She hadn’t said a word to him since their rather awkward run in two years ago, and rumors were that she was dating Neville. Had something happened between them? Or worse, had something happened to them? He figured it could make for some interesting pillow talk. He walked past the Room of Requirement for a third time and grinned as the large door grew from out of the wall. It took shape, the tall iron doors morphing from the dull color of the wall to the jet black that Harry was all too familiar with. He stepped inside and took in the sight before his eyes. He was confused to see a witch in Slytherin robes but was relieved when she turned around an revealed herself to be Luna. Even from 15 feet away, he could see enough of her cleavage to get his heart racing. “Luna,” he said. “You startled me with those robes. I didn’t know if it was you for a minute.” 

“What’s wrong with them Harry?” Luna asked innocently, “I thought they were a nice touch.” 

“They are naughty,” Harry said, his mouth dry as he took in her pale figure. He walked up to Luna, closing the gap between them so that he could feel her breath on his lips. He could smell a hint of Amortentia and it driving his sense crazy. His brain felt numb and all he could think about was how gorgeous Luna looked. His sense were being thrown into overdrive. He could hear her pulse, feel the heat from her skin, and the small pressure from his pants. It was obvious his dick was eager to join the action. But Harry wanted to savor this. He pulled Luna in and kissed her deeply. Their lips locking so tightly, that no air could escape. They broke apart, and Harry muttered, “Those robes are naught, and I fucking love them.” Luna smiled as they resumed their passionate kissing. Harry bit her lower lip causing her to respond with a nibble of her own. Luna began exploring his mouth with her tongue, and soon a battle for dominance ensued. Neither gave up any ground, and soon they broke the kiss to catch their breath. “Let’s see what’s under those robes,” Harry said as he moved to undo Luna’s robes. 

“Not so fast Potter,” Luna exclaimed. She pushed Harry onto the bed and undid the robes herself, tossing them into Harry’s face. Harry tore them away and admired the goddess before him. Luna’s beautiful skin glistened under the contrast of the blue lingerie set she wore. Harry got up and began kissing Luna’s neck, gently sucking it as he began to undo the bow of the bra. He felt the fabric give way. Harry bit at Luna’s right ear before turning his attention to her boobs. He sucked on one while massaging the other in his free hand. He rolled her nipple gently between his hands, tweaking his pressure and strength to the sound of her moans. Soon he found the rhythm that had her groaning his name. Luna could feel a strong sensation begin to build in her core. She could feel like juices begin to leak and run down her thighs. She quickly glanced down and saw her panties was soaked. “Blimey Harry,” she said. Harry looked down and grinned. He completely removed her bra and switched from one breast to the other, working them both skillfully. He moved his head away momentarily to remove his shirt and his pants. Luna smiled inwardly when she saw his boner protruding from his boxers. She took a guess based on what she could see. Harry was definitely above average, but no more than 8 inches. Which was good, he wasn’t too big or too small. She gasped as she felt her panties being pulled down. Harry had worked his way down and had begun to carefully remove the straps and her panty. He began to caress her inner thighs, never moving close enough to brush her clit. He licked at her leaking secretions and kissing her sensitive thighs, sending violent jolts of electricity thought Luna. The occasional bite would cause her to yelp in mild indignation, causing Harry to laugh. His hands brushed right above or right below her sweet spot but never on it. The sensation in her core was a violent rollercoaster ride. It would go up and down as his touch toyed with her. If he kept teasing me like this, I might just cum right there, Luna thought. Harry could feel her shaking and suppressed a smile as he asked, “Want to lie down?”

“Yes please,” Luna gasped. Happy to get a small break from Potter’s torturous touch. She laid down, feeling the soft sheets on her back. Harry noticed the half open bedside table and began rummaging through the drawers. He glanced at Luna and pulled out the handcuffs and snitch gag. “I fucking love these,” he said. He looked at Luna and the cuffs and nodded. “Wait, Harry,” she said. “My safe word is Wrackspurt.” Harry chuckled and nodded his head, making a mental note. He handcuffed Luna to metal poles that had erected themselves on either side of the bed, next to Luna’s head. He took the snitch gag and smiled, “Now you know how I felt when I caught my first snitch!” Luna shook her head and giggled before opening her mouth and lifting her head, allowing Harry to fasten the gag. The metal was cold against her lips. Her tongue traced the golden ball, feeling the details on the gag. Harry used his limited Legilimency abilities to read Luna’s thoughts as she adjusted to this new sensation. This would also allow him to hear her use the safe word in case she couldn’t get it out of her mouth with the gag in place. Harry stared intently at Luna’s slick folds. She was clean shaven, and her cunt was emitting a smell that was nearly just as intoxicating as Cho’s. Harry gently slid down Luna’s body, kissing her flat belly and navel. He spread her legs and dove in.

He could hear Luna moaning against the pleasure he was causing her. Harry had been with other witches before. He and Ginny had sex plenty of sex, but for some reason this felt odd. Luna had gone so far to have this one night with, yet Ginny only seemed to be with Harry for the fame and glory. Ginny had yet to put in half the effort Luna had. Harry used his tongue to slowly circle Luna’s clit. She was already very wet, and Harry couldn’t help but lap her essence. He continued to lick and occasionally sucked on her sex, causing her to arc her back and buck her hips. Harry chided and moved his face away temporarily, causing Luna to bolt her head up in a look of confusion. “Now Luna, how am I supposed to pleasure you if you keep moving like that.” Luna looked nervous. “You do want me to keep going, right?” Harry asked mischievously. Luna nodded her head vigorously, unable to speak through the snitch. “I can’t hear you.” Harry teased, leaning his ear in as if to listen closer. Luna was on the verge of screaming, but the snitch prohibited it. Harry looked into her eyes, and he heard her thoughts. “Harry Potter, you listen to me right now! Either you resume eating me out, or I will hex you!” “Alright Luna, alright. Just remember, don’t move.” Harry winked as he slowly dragged his finger down Luna’s chest, circling her nipples before resting it right above her entrance. He looked up, grinned at her, and slowly inserted his finger. 

Luna’s mind was racing. Harry’s long, slim finger was slowly pumping inside of her. It wasn’t large enough to cause any resistance against her walls, but the nerve endings in her clit were on fire every time Harry’s knuckle or tongue brushed it. She gasped as she felt another finger join the fray. Soon, Harry was three fingers in Luna and had begun slowing his pace. They both felt the resistance as Harry pushed in and out. He was very careful not to go too deep and make Luna bleed. He had forgot to trim his nails. Luna began bucking her hips again as Harry continued to tease her with the agonizingly slow pace he was fingering her. She wanted to cum so badly, and she couldn’t take it much longer. To her surprise, she felt Harry’s fingers withdraw themselves from her and she tried to find him. She uttered a stifled moan as she felt something new enter her. She suddenly felt Harry’s strong hands put her legs under control and she felt his tongue enter her pussy. He explored her walls, pushing his tongue in as far as he could. But he wasn’t satisfied. He picked up his wand from the beside table and pointed it as his tongue. “Vibrato” me murmured. He felt his tongue start to buzz. He made a slight vibration as he resumed licking Luna. With every lick he felt his tongue vibrate faster and harder. He kept licking, sucking, and fucking her harder and harder until she couldn’t hold it anymore. Luna had never cum so hard before. She felt the waves of pleasure roll through her as he rode out her incredible orgasm. She looked up and saw Harry’s glasses were covered in a bit of her cum. He took them off, cleaned them, and put them on the side table. “Should have taken those off earlier. Didn’t know you were going to explode like that,” he laughed as he moved up to meet Luna’s gaze. He grabbed his wand and tapped his tongue, returning it to normal. He removed the snitch and Luna began to pant as she tried to catch her breath.


	4. Putting the Hotdog in the Bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really interesting

“Merlin’s beard, Harry you’re really good at this. I can see the Dark Arts aren’t the only thing you excel in.” There was a wicked smile on Luna’s face and her eyes sparkled, wondering how Harry would respond. Harry smirked, and said, “I was in the restricted section a couple nights ago and found a book about the secrets to pleasuring women…it turned out to be very useful. It had plenty of interesting spells, positions, and potions to try during sex.” He mused for a minute. “My personal favorite was the use of Polyjuice potion to trade places. You would be me, and I would be you.” Luna gave him a quizzical look before chuckling. “Maybe next time, we can try that, for now… I need your cock inside me NOW!” Harry, who’s dick was already rock solid, tore off his pants and boxers. His member popped out and Luna gazed at it. As Luna got on her knees, she noted how Harry’s cock was proportionally perfect… it wasn’t too long or too wide. By her estimates, it was about 8 inches long and about as wide a Sickle. 

Harry suddenly went stiff as he felt Luna take his cock in her mouth. The sensation sent jolts of electricity and warmth along his shaft and through his core. Soon, he began to relax and started to explore this new sensation. He could feel Luna’s tongue working his shaft and circling the head of his penis. Occasionally he felt the soft flesh of her cheek as she tried to reach every inch of his dick. Luna suddenly switched to gently sucking on Harry’s balls, and that sent him over the edge. “Lunaaaaaaa,” Harry moaned. “I’m going to cummmmm.” Luna smiled inwardly and continued to suck on his balls while slowly jerking Harry off. “Ffffuuuccckkk,” Harry groaned as he came, small white jets of his cum coating Luna’s hand and dripping to the floor. “Accio Wand,” Luna said. Her wand landed neatly in her hand, and Harry watched the cum vanish after Luna muttered, “Scourgify”. 

“Now that you’re ready to go Harry, I want that cock in my ass.” Luna dragged Harry back to bed and tossed her wand aside. Harry flipped Luna on her front and forced her ass high in the air. Luna giggled as Harry gently fingered her ass, loosening it up. After he was able to fit three fingers in, Harry spit on his cock as some final lubrication before positioning himself as her entrance. He slowly pushed his member past her anal ring. “Haaarrrryyy, is hurts,” Luna whimpered as Harry moved inside her. “Do you want me to stop?” Harry hesitated. He didn’t want to scare or hurt Luna. 

“Harry Potter, if you stop, I will hex you.” Luna retorted. Harry shook his smiling as he kept pushing forward until he was half way in. He held the position for a minute, letting Luna adjust to his size. He ass was wrapping around his cock. He would feel her muscles flex and stretch to accommodate his length. After feeling her relax, he began moving in and out. Slow at first, but soon he began to speed up. The feeling of her tight ass was so amazing, Harry was scared he was going to cum to quickly. With each stroke, he also pushed deeper and deeper into Luna, who was screaming curses filthy enough to make Dumbledore concerned. “Yes, Harry you filthy fuckboy. Fuck my slutty ass hole. I want to you to fuck me harder Harry, HARDER.” Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He began to pick up the pace and saw Luna’s legs quiver. She was close and so was he. He gave it two more hard, deep strokes before releasing his seed deep inside her ass. Luna screamed as she came, small amounts of her juices began leaking down her leg. Harry pulled out of Luna and fell to be bed. After Luna has recovered, she laid down next to him. “You ready for round two,” she asked. Harry gave her a bewildered look, and said, “Round two? I’m still recovering from round 1. Give me 5 and we will go again.

Harry, who was still panting, took a moment to process what had just happened. He had just the most amazing experience ever. Sex with Luna had taken him to new heights, emotionally and physically. But, even now, he was still thinking of Ginny. She was the only one who truly understood him. He knew that what was happening with Luna wouldn’t last longer then tonight, it couldn’t. Tonight, was more of Harry’s escape from his internal hell. With Ginny not talking to him, Ron and Hermione fighting, and with the Horcruxes, Harry knew he was in for an interesting year. He looked over at Luna, pulled her in and kissed her deeply. He didn’t know what the future held, but he did know one thing for sure. He wanted to cherish every moment he had with Luna.


End file.
